


Soulmates

by KoraNoKage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Reader-Insert, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraNoKage/pseuds/KoraNoKage
Summary: Soulmate au stuff I'll write.Nishinoya Yuu -  whatever you write on your arm (or body) appears on your soulmates body and vice versa.Bokuto Koutarou -  whatever you write on your arm (or body) appears on your soulmates body and vice versa.Kageyama Tobio - Mirrors, you can see your soulmate on mirrors or any reflective surface.





	1. Nishinoya Yuu

Soulmate AU, whatever you write on your arm (or body) appears on your soulmates body and vice versa. 

Nishinoya Yuu

You had “met” your soulmate on your second year of middle school. He had written in his hand a math problem and it looked like he was stuck in it, so you had written the answer before he could. The minutes flew by and you’d think you’d killed your soulmate with shock before a big “HEY!!!” was written on the inside of your wrist. That had caught you upward, so you wrote back a small “hi” underneath his.

After that your arm (both arms) were completely covered in black markers. You had learned his name, and what school he was going to, which was not the same as his, something which bugged him a little. 

After that you always woke up with a message on the inside if your wrist saying “good morning cutie <3” which always made you smile drowsily and get ready for the day. You always replied of course. You went to bed as well with a “good night, dream of me will you?” on your thigh, a tired laugh on your lips.

-

You met Nishi-Yuu, as he wanted to call you, you remembered that conversation fondly: “call me Yuu okay? So that when we met I can hear my name from your lips!” That had made you blush big time. You saw him, and talked to him properly for the first time on his last year of middle school, at a national game he was playing. You could recognize him instantly, he carried himself boisterously and sounding just as you thought. Of course he had his surname on the back of his short so that made it easier. 

When the match was done you shyly moved unto the court, tapping his shoulders to get his attention (hey he was smaller than you! Cute…). He turned around with a start, not expecting a girl to come talk to him, (and not just any girl, a cute one!!!) he was thrilled! He smiled widely, about to say something when you interrupted him. 

“Um Yuu right? I’m Y/n,” you looked to the side, not missing his wide eyes and excited yelling. 

“OhmigoshitsyouanditsoundedbetterthanIthoughandyou’resoprettyomgomg.”

Afterwards you went to a corner and started talking, and talking. You felt strangely complete when near him, and your smile didn't leave your face after you left the match, saying goodbye to him.

-

Unfortunately your parents didn't put you in Karasuno, citing that it was a no good school and put you in Aoba Johsai instead. You were honestly crying, because you had found your soulmate and wanted to be with him. You tried to still the trembling in your hand as you wrote to Yuu about what happened. He was understandably sad, but told you that you could just go watch all his games and talk to him after! And you could always meet on the weekends if they let you!

-

On your first day of school you had applied to become the boys volleyball manager, surprisingly, after a tons of other applications from other girls you got accepted. You thanked your luck, because now you could go on practice games with the school team and maybe go to the sames as Yuu! 

-

You got to see him a ton during the first year of high school, either thru dates or on games. He still wrote to you in the mornings and at nights, along with various compliments on your skin. He once drew a heart on your cheek, and you had to be the whole day with it, to the amusement of your teachers. Issei had teased you about it when you appeared for the practice.

Yuu had given you his phone number after a match against Seijoh which they lost. Your teammates, particularly your second and third years senpai watched in amusement as the first years stood nearby looking none too pleased. 

Yuu had paid them no mind, and just gave you a quick peck which left you blushing as he strode away with a swagger (you made sure to berate him later lmao). 

-

“You did what?!” You screeched into the phone, leaving your homework aside as you leaned back on your chair. 

“I may have pushed the dean in a fit of anger. And can't play on the team for a month.”

“Yuu!!!! You’ll miss the seijoh practice match with kara! And I won't see you.” 

Yuu could almost hear the pout in your voice, which made him laugh. “well you can always shirk your duties and go with me on a date that day~!”

“I'm not you Yuu.”

“What's that supposed to be mean!?”

“Aha nothing~, I'll talk to and see you later okay Yuu? Try not to get in anymore trouble.”

“No promises.”

“Yuu!”

His laugh was the last thing you heard as you clicked end call, sighing. 

-

“Sometimes I forget you have a strong presence on court despite being so small.”

“Babe!”

You smirked as you bent slightly to kiss him, already being a few inches taller than him. 

“But really, it's hot, like you're a different person.” 

Yuu waggled his eyebrows, hand in hand with you as you walked around the halls. 

“Your next match it with Datekou right? Their blocking is super good you know this right?” At his nod you continued. “And that second year middle blocker is something else, good luck Yuu.”

Beaming he said thanks before you moved into other topics. 

-

You couldn't help the gasp out of your throat as your team blocked Hinata, the chibi you had known from Yuu, giving your team the win. You knew you should be happy, but Yuu’s face killed you and you had to shut your eyes and give him your back, going to congratulate your team. You could feel a gaze on your back, already knowing it was you and moving to meet his gaze. You couldn't go and hug him, it would look really bad so you suck it up and mouthed a sorry, as the second years went to retrieve you. 

After everything was on the bus you bolted towards the court again, the third years smiling knowingly. You found Yuu sitting in a corner, a towel over his head. You approached slowly before you got an idea. You took out your marker and started writing on your skin. Yuu startled when he felt it and turned his arm over, biting his lips to stop from crying. You wrote “look up” and he did, getting up so fast to wrap you up in a hug, trembling. 

-

“I’m strangely not sad that Seijoh lost.” 

“You were rooting for your boyfriends team after all!!” 

You stuck your tongue out, nuzzling more into his hand.

“Just you wait you won't have your awesome captain next year and we’ll wreck you~.”

“Not if I'm here to stop it!”

“Good luck against Shiratorizawa OK? They're brutal.”

“I'm the only one that can fight head on against Ushiwaka.”

“Ushijima.”

“Same thing.”

“At least have some respect Yuu.”

“I'll see you tomorrow here then babe?”

“Yeah I won't miss you for a thing.”

“I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.”

“I LOVE YOU TOO BUT WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!”


	2. Bokuto Koutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto's time to shine!

Soulmate AU. Whatever you write on your skin appears on your soulmates. 

 

“Oh she writes so cute!!~” He watched as his hand filled with your writing, apparently you had a test on Wednesday, same as him actually. And it was for the same class! He struggled not to hoot, but couldn't hide it from Komi. “You look like you're going to scream Bokuto.”

“My soulmate IS HERE!!” 

The third years burst out laughing at his yell, the coach telling him to pipe down. Washio spoke up “just gotta find her.”

Koutarou practiced even better at the revelation, looking like a top 3 ace. He never really thought to write on his arm to his soulmate, generally being busy with volleyball and trying to get his grades up. But now he was going to do it! When he got home he immediately grabbed a pen and started writing. “Hey hey hey cutie! Name’s Koutarou, what's yours?” 

“What, Kou? Like the sound an owl makes?”

You were freaking out slightly, knowing that Koutarou was a really attractive guy. ‘And he's my soulmate’ you squealed into your pillow.

He laughed at what you had written, writing a smiley face. You stopped squealing and wrote your name. “Y/n is my name owl.”

He wrote his phone number, you rapidly getting you phone out and saving it under “thicc owl”, sending a message. Koutarou hooted excitedly, saving you under “soulmate”.

You both decided to meet before his volleyball practice, after school. In the morning, you had a small drawing of an owl with a heart on your wrist, along with a “good morning!” You fought the urge to squeal, getting ready.

-

You passed Koutarou a lot during classes and on lunch, Kou always gushing to Keiji about the heart you had drawn in return that morning. You smiled every time you passed him, still not quite believing he was your soulmate. Koutarou was still in shock at having found you! He couldn't wait until school ended and was antagonizing his fellow third years and Keiji with it. 

-

Koutarou was fidgeting in front of the gym, as he waited for you to arrive. You had text him ahead of time saying you were going to be late as you finished up cleaning the classroom. Washio patted his back as he went into the gym, stressing Kou out further. He looked down on his phone before he heard footsteps, snapping his head up. There you were, avoiding his gaze and looking nervous. 

“Sorry for being late Bokuto-san, I think I-”

“Koutarou.”

“I… what?” 

“Call me Koutarou, you're my soulmate after all!” 

You looked so cute blushing that Kou already knew he was a goner.

-

“Sakusa-san is very good.” 

“Y/n-chan!”

You laughed, kissing his pouting lips.

“You're one of Tokyo’s representative anyway! You'll get your revenge on Nationals!”

“You always know how to cheer me up babe~”

You squealed as he picked you up, the people turning to look at you both as he spinned you around. 

-

“Oh no” you breathed, seeing Kou get into one of his dejected modes. You caught the eye of Keiji, nodding as he went to get him out of his funk. You fished a pen out of your pocket, always carrying one on your person. You wrote on your hand “you can do it my owl~ I love you! <3” Koutarou felt something on his hand, turning it to look. A grin surfaced, looking more like the ace. You breathed a sigh of relief, nodding to Keiji.

The next spike from Koutarou was a slam down the line, changing the pace of the game. You sagged against the railing, smiling. You cheered along everyone else as he made the last point, Koutarou looking for you and winking, before being called by his coach for a scolding. You laughed, having his bag with you and walking down to meet him at the edge of the court. 

You had a bemused smile at the puppy being kicked expression he had, waving at Keiji and the other boys. After he was “done” his smile was back, walking over to you and taking his Jersey off; thicc owl indeed. 

“Warn a girl next time. I feel like I'll faint.” You teased, your eyes never leaving his very toned chest. He laughed, putting on the shirt he offered, which was the wisdom of the ace shirt. You find the jersey and putting it on the bag, which he took. 

“You going to eat now? That was your last match owl~!”

He blushed at your nickname, pressing a kiss to the side of your head and taking your hand. “Yeah I'm a bit hungry~ let's go!”

-

“Kou how many is that? I feel like we’re going to get kicked out!”

“It’s okay babe this is the last one promise.”

“You've been saying that four plates back.” 

You looked at the tower of plates he had, you could hardly look at him because of it. You sighed, a wry smile on your face as you took out the pen you used during the match. You started drawing on your palm, making doodles of either Kou or owls. You didn't notice when Koutarou stopped eating, looking at his in wonder. 

Koutarou got both heart and tears in his eyes, getting emotional. You snapped out of it when you heard his hiccup, standing up and going over to Kou. “Hey what happened owl?” You embraced him, him standing up and making you squeal as he hugged you back. 

“I'm so glad you're my soulmate.” With his voice cracking, tightening the hug. “I'm so glad you are too.” Your voice being muffled on his neck, wavering. 

-

“Your chibi kouhai hasn't gotten taller since you graduated Kou.” 

You were both up on the seats, leaning against the railings, watching the new Karasuno. 

“Think you can beat them now Kou?”

“Of course I can! Daichi and Asahi are no longer there after all!” 

“But Hinata jumps even higher now, he’ll block you~.” 

“Babe!!”

You laughed, cuddling up into his side, his arm coming up to wrap around your shoulders. One of the good things about being soulmates is that you only had to pay for one tattoo, as Koutarou did, and only he received the pain. It was two wings down your backs, horned owl wings of course though Kou didn't wear his hair like that anymore. He wore it on a bun most of the times, finally letting it grow out long enough to do it and more pepper than salt now. 

The wings was his idea, and he couldn't stop tracing them on your skin as his cured. Koutarou had another surprise for you, one you wouldn't know until new years. A ring, to make you his wife.


	3. Kageyama Tobio- Mirror

Kageyama looked in the mirror every day, trying to catch a glimpse of you. But fate was a fickle thing and it was rare that he got see you in the mornings. He always managed to see you during the day on windows or the vending machines reflective surface so he shouldn’t be so down about it. He wondered if you saw him more frequently than he did and if you liked what you saw. Thinking about that never failed to turn him red so he turned from the mirror to finish getting ready for the school day.

  
He didn’t see you looking at him for the split second you appeared in the mirror.

  
The world you both lived in was a weird one. You had as much a chance to be born with a soulmate as without one. It came about in a matter of ways; the mirror one, a timer, words on the skin, matching tattoos. But mirror ones were often the luckier of them all, as you would already know how your soulmate looked before officially meeting them.

  
You had first seen your soulmate during middle school, and it was the exact same time he had seen you as well. You waved to him cheerily, the boy returning it with a big smile. It was weird to think that that boy was the same one who had his back to you, who had turned even colder. You don’t know what happened between then and now but you wanted to meet him. The vision faded, not before you saw his uniform. Karasuno. it wasn’t that far from where you lived but you were hoping he would’ve applied to Shiratorizawa, as you had seen him in his room practicing with a volleyball. Getting ready yourself, you left. Maybe you could go to his school when you had a break.

  
Kageyama didn’t know what school you had gone to, only that he had seen you during late nights studying and had seen the dark shadows under your eyes the following day. He wished he’d met this soulmate sooner, someone who he could possibly play volleyball with and talk, maybe even invite you to his games.

  
-  
This was the last time he would follow Hinata on one of his idiotic ideas, even if he, too, wanted to see Shiratorizawa. It went as well as he’d expected, but he wouldn’t lie if he wasn’t even more fired up to beat Shiratorizawa. Walking out of the school as Hinata talked away, Kageyama wasn’t listening to him, as he was lost in thought. He bumped into someone. Looking up, an apology on his lips, it died the moment he locked eyes with you. He’d know those eyes anywhere.  
Likewise, you were in shock too, taking a step back to look at him properly. His companion was yelling about something or another but Kageyama paid him no mind, looking at you from head to toe. You had the Shiratorizawa volleyball uniform on (of course, he thought). With minutes where you both didn’t utter a single word, still shocked, it was Hinata who spoke directly towards Kageyama,

“Bakayama-kun did you even hear what I said?!”

  
Snapping out of it, Kageyama just told Hinata to go on ahead, he’d catch up, but first, he wanted to talk to his soul mate making Hinata squawk in indignation but did as told, muttering about how Kageyama met his soulmate before him.

  
You remembered your manners and bowed to him, telling him your name as you looked up at him through your lashes. Kageyama hastily did the same, looking uncharacteristically nervous. A brief moment of awkward silence passed before you smiled, telling him about how long you wanted to meet him. At that, you both got more comfortable talking, as you led him away from the school, lest the both of you got into trouble. Finding an outdoor café you both sat down, talking. When the sky turned darker you both exchanged phone numbers, with you promising to call after you got home.

  
Standing up he looked you in the eye, noting you were as tall as him before getting startled when you moved forward to peck him on the cheek. Flushing at your cheeky smile he waved after you, turning and clenching the piece of paper with your number and name. He didn’t even think about the severe scolding he would get when coming back to the team. The only thing he lamented was that he wouldn’t be able to keep who you were a secret as Hinata probably told the team about Kageyama meeting his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked ;9

**Author's Note:**

> Request if you want~! Thanks for reading!


End file.
